1. Field
The following description relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner for domestic, industrial, or commercial use, adopted to prevent or deter undesired separation of a dust bin and a filter casing from the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner may rotate an air stream containing dusts to thereby separate dusts from the air stream using a centrifugal force of the rotating air. In such a vacuum cleaner, a dust bin and a filter casing may generally be arranged vertically on each other.
The dust bin and the filter casing may be removably secured to the vacuum cleaner by a fastening lever provided in the vacuum cleaner. A user may unfasten the fastening lever and separate the dust bin and the filter casing from the vacuum cleaner.
It is undesirable that the dust bin and the filter casing are separated from the vacuum cleaner unless the user wishes to remove these.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-116999 (“KR '999”), Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-64768 (“KR '768”), and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-107629 (“KR '629”) pertain to examples which were suggested to meet the above-mentioned demands.
KR '999 is directed to a structure in which a fastening lever and a sliding portion are formed on a cyclone receptacle, a fastening hook is formed on a dust bin, and a cyclone receptacle guide and a fastening tool are formed on a main body, and is used to separate the cyclone receptacle or the dust bin from the main body, or to secure the cyclone receptacle or the dust bin to the main body.
KR '768 discloses a structure in which a locking device having a restricting portion is provided in a cyclone receptacle, and a locking device receiving portion is formed on a rear side of the vacuum cleaner so that the restricting portion is passed and protruded, and secured therein.
KR '629 discloses a structure in which a fastening hook is protruded from a center portion of a rear surface of a cyclone receptacle, and received in a hook receiving hole of a dust collecting apparatus mounting portion.
The above examples are generally designed to fix a dust bin and a cyclone receptacle in a vacuum cleaner securely.
However, the examples in KR '999 and KR '768 have complicated structures to fix the cyclone receptacle and the dust bin, which may subsequently increase a number of parts of the vacuum cleaner and make fabricating of vacuum cleaners difficult.
All of the examples above may also have a problem where a dust bin and a cyclone receptacle, if unfastened, may undesirably be separated from a vacuum cleaner as the vacuum cleaner is tilted.
Further, all the examples discussed above may have a problem in which it is uneasy to mount or demount a cyclone receptacle and a dust bin individually.
Further, all the examples discussed above may have a problem in which it is difficult or even impossible for a user to mount or demount a dust bin and a filter casing individually.